Notes
by CC Malfoy 17
Summary: Sometimes, passing notes could cause mayhem... and maybe a little fluff. Set at the Potions Classroom with the ever killjoy Snape.


Hello! =)) I know I haven't been uploading stories in a loooooong time! Periodic Tests are coming up, then a month after that it's FULL OUT SUMMER! promise I'll make it up to you =)))

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every Harry Potter-ish thing here =)

* * *

"Psssst."

The little noise echoes around the silent Potions Classroom, as the Gryffindors look around frantically, sure that they'll be blamed by the unfair professor. None of them wanted to be called out, but alas, someone had to be the one.

"Finnigan. If you know what's good for you, you better keep that mouth shut while I'm talking. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Poor Seamus scowls, as Malfoy smirks, receiving some glares and some thumbs-ups. Snape resumes discussing the Properties of a Bezoar as Malfoy makes the same noise, a little quieter, but still managing to catch his seatmate's attention. "Psst. Granger."

Hermione turns to look at him with an annoyed look. "I know it was you. Shut it."  
She takes her quill and starts taking down notes again, effectively annoying the insolent blonde boy (ferret, in Hermione's mind) beside her. He scribbles something on a piece of paper and slides it across to Hermione.

_What a bushy-haired beaver you are._

Hermione rolls her eyes after reading the note, and slides it back to him with no other response.  
Malfoy raises his eyebrows at the stubborn girl and proceeds to scribble another note on the piece of parchment.

_Nice try, Granger. C'mon. Play along, go answer. We won't get caught._

He taps her foot with his and she looks at the paper he was sliding towards her.  
She reads it, smiles at him sarcastically, gives him the are-you-serious look and turns back to her own parchment and quill.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly tell us where a bezoar is found?"  
The smug boy stands up, an aura of confidence surrounding him as he gives the professor - and the class - a 30-second lecture about the bezoar. Snape award the Slytherin House 10 points for "Mr. Malfoy's impressive answer". Draco Malfoy sits back down, and is surprised to see his small piece of parchment with two words, apparently from his seatmate.

_Show off._

He smirks at the paper, and then at her. She was taking down some notes.

_Look who's talking, Ms. I-raise-my-hand-for-every-single-question Granger._

_Sod off, Malfoy._

_Ooh. Feisty. I didn't know you could cuss. Staying around Weaselbee too much, eh?_

_Don't call him that. In case you forgot, Malfoy, he's still one of my best friends._

_Oh, I didn't forget. Tis' one of the reasons I like insulting him and Scarhead._

_Oh, just shut up._

Hermione scowls and hands him back the paper, and stares directly forward.

_Aww. Is little Granger upset with me?_

He raises an eyebrow at the unresponsive girl.

_C'mon, Granger. Pwease?_

She looks at it, her eyes widening, probably because he said 'Pwease'. She turns to look at him, and back to Snape. She was trying her best to ignore him, and it irked him. He pouted and scratched the back of his neck.

_Heeey. Grangeeer._

Nothing. Nothing at all. The poor boy wanted to pull his hair out.

_Oi, You! Fuck, Granger, just answer me._

She reads the message, gets even redder and scribbles furiously on the parchment.

_You can go shove your wand up your good-for-nothing -_

"Passing notes, Ms. Granger?"

Both Malfoy and Hermione look up, startled, as the piece of parchment they've both been scribbling on flew up into the air and was going straigt to the direction of their horrid Professor's hand.  
Malfoy cast a spell Hermione couldn't hear just before the paper lands on Snape's hand.

"What's this?" Their professor squints at the writing, as though not being able to believe what was written on it. Malfoy smirks at Hermione as she narrows her own eyes at him.

"Dear Draco, oh, how I love you! Will you be mine? I mean, I know I've got lots of competition... but with your hottest hair and sexiest smirk, a girl really can't help but fall in love. Please be mine? Hermione, XOXOXO."

Throughout Snape's little speech, gasps of disbelief could be heard and Hermione shrieked, trying to hit the unbelievably smug Slytherin Prince.  
"Malfoy! I swear by Merlin that by the end of this day, your-"  
"Enough, Ms. Granger," Snape lazily cut off the promising threat "30 points from Gryffindor for trying to hurt your fellow classmate and for not paying attention."

The Gryffindors groan as one, while the Slytherins openly sneer and snigger at their discomfort. Hermione slumpsback in her seat, still red in the face, while discretely (but still somehow furiously) writing on the same piece of parchment, which thankfully, returned back to normal.

_I hate you. I really hate you._

_Aww. I love you, too, Granger._

She narrows her eyes at him, gives his leg a small kick and sighs.

_You better be bloody well thankful you're my boyfriend, or you'd be back to being a ferret. This time, permanently._

_Shh. Granger, if Snape gets ahold of this one more time, he's not going to be thankful I tricked him two times. It's a secret, remember? Anyway, don't you worry. I'll make it up to you._

She raises her eyebrows at him in question.

_Later, Granger. In the Common Room. When we're alone. Don't wet your pants with excitement, though._

She looks at him as he gives her a sly wink and a discrete flying kiss, making her roll her eyes as he grabs her hand to hold it under their table.

* * *

Phew! Finally done =))) Hehe. Hoped you liked it =) Please R & R.

~~~ CC Malfoy 17 ~~~


End file.
